batmanarkhamfandomcom-20200222-history
Solomon Grundy
Solomon Grundy is an immortal being formed by the mysterious chemical called Lazarus. Murderer Cyrus Gold sought to escape justice by hiding in Slaughter Swamp. However, the combination of a storm and strange chemicals in the swamp doomed him to immortality. Robbed of his memories, he adopted the name of a nursery rhyme, "Solomon Grundy". Unable to fully die, Grundy goes through an endless cycle of death and rebirth. Biography Early life and origins Death and resurrection Cyrus Gold was a merchant in the late 19th century, before the city of Gotham was fully developed. At some point, he became a murderer and tried to hide in Slaughter Swamp in order to escape justice. Gold was eventually found and killed, and his body was dumped in the swamp. As his body sank, it was exposed to an unusual chemical, and was reanimated. Upon rising from the dead, he aimlessly wandered the streets of Old Gotham, unable to remember his name and only capable of reciting the "Solomon Grundy" nursery rhyme. Seemingly able to cheat death, the undead man now known as Solomon Grundy was captured and experimented on by Rā's al Ghūl. Determined to find out exactly what it was that brought Grundy back to life, Rā's concluded that the chemicals in the swamp and the storm that had raged that night were responsible for his immortality.Batman: Arkham City Experimentation Grundy was imprisoned in Rā's' laboratory within Wonder City for several months. As part of Rā's' experiments, Grundy was killed, exposed to the Lazarus chemical, repeatedly electrocuted, and revived dozens of times. After each and every death, Grundy would rise again, ready to be killed another time. After Wonder City was closed down, the army moved through the city in search of stragglers, and found a dead Grundy alone in the lab. As the soldiers debated what Grundy revived and killed all of them. Mentally broken by his experience, Grundy remained in the lab and waited for his captors to return and kill him again. Encounters with Batman At an unknown point, Grundy was able to leave the laboratory in Wonder City. Over the following years, he became an adversary of Batman, and they fought each other at least twice. Breakout at Blackgate While attempting to follow Black Mask through Blackgate Prison, Batman came across Grundy beneath the Industrial complex of the penitentiary. Using his Explosive Gel launcher, Batman tricked Grundy into running into power lines, before ultimately defeating him.Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate Arkham City Years later, Penguin found Grundy cooped up below the Iceberg Lounge. After having been bested by Batman, Penguin destroyed the floor beneath him, causing Batman to fall into Grundy's lair. After a while, Batman managed to chain Grundy to a power generator and tear out his heart. Notes *It is unknown exactly how Solomon Grundy ended up beneath Blackgate or the Iceberg Lounge. *When viewed in Detective Mode, Grundy's status is defined as "Unknown". Gallery BAOB-Grundy defeated.png|A defeated Grundy below Blackgate BAOB-Grundy unknown.png|Grundy's skeletal structure References Category:Individuals Category:Individuals of unknown status Category:Supervillains